


拐杖糖拉亚斯特

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Series: 节日专用AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 仅此一日，拉亚斯特变成了红白相间的可爱拐杖糖。
Relationships: Shen & Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: 节日专用AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	拐杖糖拉亚斯特

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au，傻瓜文学，是很无聊的流水账，超级ooc，不要带智商观看，不要在意设定。有慎和劫的友情(?)向提及。

-+-  
说是惊悚事件也不为过。  
事情发生在圣诞节的早晨，凯隐起床的时候。不，或许更早，只是发现的时间是在凯隐起床的时候。  
他跟拉亚斯特已经相处了有好几年了，不仅能把那把镰刀挥舞得十分熟练，就连当初被拉亚斯特侵蚀掉的部分也早已习惯，因此他会对自己那覆在他半个身子上的夸张甲胄和变得更重的重量做出相应的调整并已经习以为常。因此，当凯隐在这一年的圣诞节早晨醒来，因为左手手臂臂骤然变轻而把闹钟从床头柜上扫下去的时候，他敏锐地意识到了不对劲。  
他把左手举到眼前，骇然发现自己那原本覆盖着暗色甲胄和血红色皮肤的现在变成了红白色间隔的条纹。他抬起右手用力捏了一下自己的左手，还是像之前被暗裔侵蚀了之后硬邦邦的捏不动，反倒是躺在他旁边的拉亚斯特叫唤了起来。  
难道是拉亚斯特！凯隐猛地坐起来。他转过头看向拉亚斯特睡觉的地方，惊悚地发现他那把威风凛凛的镰刀，变成了，一个，红白相间的拐杖糖。  
拉亚斯特变成了一个大号拐杖糖。  
这个事实冲击着凯隐那刚睡醒还不怎么清醒的大脑，他死死地盯着眼前的拐杖糖，拉亚斯特的独眼甚至被圈在了一圈结着红色小果子的槲寄生中，眼睛下面点缀着一个硕大的蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结中间还镶着一个没有铜舌的黄铜铃铛。  
拉亚斯特转了转眼珠，与凯隐对视。  
“圣诞快乐，凯隐。”拉亚斯特平稳的声音出现在脑海里。

-+-  
影流教派是个杀手组织。教派的老大叫劫，是一个擅长使用影子忍术的刺客。他占了前均衡教派的寺庙，并收了一批徒弟，而凯隐是其中一个优秀的弟子。  
正是这样一个冷酷无情的教派，在每年的12月25日，也就是圣诞节的晚上，教派内的成员会充当圣诞老人的角色，给心怀希望的小孩子派送礼物。  
一般这种派礼物的角色都会交给熟练掌握了影奥义·分身的人进行。在往年的圣诞节，如果白天经过寺庙大厅，能看到劫大师和弟子们正在分装礼物，鼓鼓囊囊的袋子里塞满了好多的礼物；而接近傍晚的时候经过大厅，就能看到在劫大师身前站了一群的影子分身，劫大师正在一个一个地指挥影子藏到收礼物的孩子的家里——毕竟派礼物与战斗不同，影子们需要做的只有藏在房子的角落里等待，等到夜深人静的时候，劫大师就按一下W——不对，施展影子忍术交换一下本体与分身的位置，从袋子里找出合适的礼物塞进小孩子床前的袜子里，再把位置交换回去，让影子自行消散就行了。  
十分完美的操作，这套连招是当年慎来找劫商议一起去给小孩子派礼物的时候想的。那时候均衡教派的老大一声招呼没打就来冲泉，全寺的弟子们都全神戒备屏息凝神地在交谈的房间外面等着偷听，听到慎居然提议要让他们利用影奥义去给小孩送圣诞礼物这种荒谬且有辱影流忍术的提议，人群耸动了起来，就等劫大师一招摔杯为号然后一起冲进去把老对头的大哥就地正法，结果劫大师居然毫不犹豫地说了一声好。  
还有一句，“有空多来坐坐吧。”  
犹如晴天霹雳，影流众人当场僵住，被帮慎先生开门的劫大师抓了个正着。

-+-  
寺庙里热闹了起来，弟子们在东奔西走地搬动着准备送出去的礼物，而凯隐，还坐在床上，跟拉亚斯特大眼瞪小眼。  
真可怕，现在凯隐半个身体上都是跟拉亚斯特一样的红白相间的条纹，唯一值得庆幸的是，原本覆盖着甲胄的部分没有意外地长出些什么奇怪东西来，比如说槲寄生，比如说巨大的蝴蝶结，之类的。  
一个弟子敲了敲凯隐紧闭的房门，告诉他现在劫大师那边很缺人手，希望他也能过去帮忙。  
凯隐一个激灵，像是突然活过来了一样，跳下了床，从床底下拖出来一个铁箱子，从里面数了3000块出来。  
“你在干什么？”躺在床上的拉亚斯特好奇地问道。  
“我去买把暮刃！”凯隐喊道，情绪有些崩溃，“我当初怎么就信了你那个什么‘有我还不够吗’的鬼话不给自己买点备用的武器？看看你现在的样子，你这样我还怎么用，难道我要拿拐杖糖敲目标的脑袋吗？”  
“今天是圣诞节，亲爱的。影流教派圣诞节不杀人。”拉亚斯特慢悠悠说道，“过了圣诞节我就好了，今天我只是换上了一个一日限定的皮肤，不会有事的。”  
“而且，你现在可以穿上衣了，也可以系上你的围巾，不用怕我的皮肤会划破衣服的布料，勾出围巾的线来，这样不是挺好的吗？享受圣诞吧，凯隐。”  
“真的吗？”凯隐将信将疑地把钱放到床头柜上，顺带捡起了在地上躺了好久的闹钟。“好吧。”他这么应道，拉开衣柜，开始翻找能穿的衣服。毕竟他已经好几年没有穿过上衣了，也只在新年的时候按照他们历来的传统添置过一两件新衣服。“如果圣诞过完了你还是这样子，我就把你扔了，买一把暮刃。”

-+-  
凯隐穿上了白色的针织衫和大红色外套，戴上了棉手套遮住了手上的条纹，还系上了一条双层加厚的围巾。他其实不需要穿这么多的，之前的冬天他光着上身到处跑也没被冻着过，但是拉亚斯特一直在唠唠叨叨，让他“穿得冬天一点”和“穿得有圣诞气氛一点”，于是最后的结果就是他穿了一身的红色，配上内搭的白色甚至让他产生了一种自己是一个大号拉亚斯特拐杖糖的错觉。  
脸上属于拉亚斯特部分的那些红白条纹实在是没办法遮挡，也只好那样了。凯隐扛起一直躺在床上的拐杖糖·拉亚斯特，摆出惯常的自信姿态，拉开了房间门。  
去往大厅的路上没什么问题，除了路过的弟子们都用震惊的表情看了他们一眼，然后加快步伐从他们身边经过之外，什么事情都没发生。凯隐多少有些不安，他从来没有试过变成这副样子，但是拉亚斯特一直在说着些“不要你觉得我要我觉得我觉得你很ok”、“你是整个艾欧尼亚市最靓的仔”之类不知从哪里学来的胡话，很快凯隐就只想要撅断这根停不下来嘴的拐杖糖，顾不得管其他人看他的眼光了。  
凯隐来到了大厅，大厅里正蹲着许多忙碌着处理礼物的弟子们。他们看到有人进来，抬起了头正想说些什么，看到红白色的凯隐一下子都变得欲言又止，干脆又低下头干活去了。凯隐站到劫大师前面，正准备开口询问自己该做些什么，劫就抬起了头看向了他。稳重的影流大师看到衣服配色变成了红白色的弟子，看了看凯隐脸上红白相间的条纹，又看了看凯隐肩上扛着的红白拐杖糖，非常冷静地挑了挑眉。  
“不用了。”他说，“今天出去玩一下吧，记得五点前回来。”  
一瞬间大厅里的众人向凯隐投来了羡慕的目光。然而在看到凯隐拿着的那根拐杖糖时，他们都不约而同地小声叹气，又低下了头。  
“我宁愿在这里打包礼物。”一位不愿透露姓名的拉亚斯特（镰刀ver.）粉丝弟子如此说道。

-+-  
凯隐和拉亚斯特莫名其妙地被赶出去了。  
他出门的次数不少，但很少向现在这样，纯粹只是为了玩乐而出门。他在孤儿院里的时候不用说，到了影流教派来之后也只专心修行，偶尔有出任务也只在寺庙和目的地两点一线移动。而拉亚斯特来了之后就更不用说了，拉亚斯特在他身上附着的张扬甲胄让他没法子穿上上衣，再加上他的镰刀从不离手，他这怪异的模样再加上24小时高强度持械总是很容易让人想要打999联系某女警和某执法官来把他当场抓获，结果就是自从得到了拉亚斯特以来他就很少去一些人流量密集的公共场所了。  
因此，极少进行外出娱乐的他对如何“玩一下”绝对陌生，但不知是幸运还是不幸的是拉亚斯特对此充满了好奇心和（催促他去办的）执行力。  
尽管经历了不小的插曲，但凯隐被撵出门的时候，距离天亮也没过多久，看时间也才七点出头，凯隐兜里揣着几张自己存下的大额纸币，手里抓着一把劫从功德箱里随便抓出来的零钱，站在庙外的广场上，不知所措。  
“我们先坐车出去。”还是拉亚斯特告诉了他，它似乎对这一套的流程比凯隐熟悉。凯隐回忆了一下，想起来在附近应该有一个公交车站，他们虽然是一个非法组织，但也会经营寺庙收香火的，虽然祭拜的对象是一个黑黑的匣子，不过他们的大殿也黑乎乎的普通人无法看清，而且他们副业杀人主业劫富济贫（然而经过这么多年的经营，附近地区已经没有为富不仁的坏蛋了，他们现在的主要来钱业务已经变成了滴滴杀人），于是影流的寺庙在附近居民口中也成为了“虽然拜的不知道是谁但很灵验哦！”这样一个神秘的存在，平日也勉强算得上香火不断。  
正所谓路通财通，寺庙的不远处就是一个公交车站，尽管这个车站只有一辆巴士。  
凯隐来到车站前，也许是因为圣诞假期，难得的假期里没有人想要早起，整个车站空荡荡的，凯隐转过身开始看站牌。  
问题来了，站牌上的地名他都不认识。  
“我们该去哪？”凯隐问。  
“我怎么知道，我才那个从石器时代睡到现代的。”拉亚斯特回答。  
“但是我想吃麦○劳。”它接着说，“据说麦○劳都是开在繁华地带的，只要有麦○劳在的地方，都是很热闹的地方，然后我们就可以好好玩一下了。”  
“真的吗。等等，你都是从哪儿知道的这些东西。”凯隐盯着拉亚斯特，拉亚斯特转了转它的眼珠子。  
“在你之前我可还看过不少人的脑子。”它含糊道，正巧这时巴士缓缓驶进了车站，“快，快上去！晚了你就要在寒风里站上一刻钟了。”

-+-  
公交车票价是两元。凯隐靠在门边的柱子上，一手抱着拉亚斯特，数了四个一块的硬币扔了进去。  
“真令人感动，你还帮我付车费。”  
“是啊，不然你要被赶下去，躺在冰天雪地的车站里了。”

-+-  
在拉亚斯特的指挥下，他们在一个大型商业广场前下了车。  
尽管他们搭乘公交花了将近一个小时的时间，但这个时候商城仍然还没开门营业。幸好临街的商铺里有一间24小时营业的麦○劳，准确地说拉亚斯特正是看中了这间双层且带有甜品站的大型麦○劳，才在公交车上临时决定了他们的目的地，一下车他们就直奔店内。  
“吃点垃圾食品。”拉亚斯特怂恿道，“难得出来一趟，去吃你们食堂里没有的东西！比如这个汉堡套餐，你看还有薯饼，汉堡和薯饼是绝配啊，快点快点。”  
“你别吵。”凯隐没好气地拍了一下它眼睛下面的铃铛，没有铜舌的铃铛没响起来，但拉亚斯特总算老实闭嘴了。凯隐对着高挂的菜单拧起眉，他还没见过这么……油腻？的早饭，他挑来挑去都没找到一个更符合他营养观念的套餐，拉亚斯特见状又开始催促起他来，甚至向他推销其中一个双层肉饼汉堡配薯饼的套餐。  
最后他还是买了拉亚斯特一直在说的那个套餐，甚至还把咖啡换成了可乐。虽然拉亚斯特现在变成了拐杖糖的模样，但骨子里它还是那个擅长蛊惑人心的暗裔镰刀，我不应该掉以轻心的。凯隐一边大口嚼着汉堡，一边这么想道。  
别担心，凯隐。拉亚斯特在脑子里回答他，我才不要变成头上长着槲寄生枝条的圣诞节暗裔，尽管放心好了。

-+-  
凯隐吃完了套餐，去前台还买了一个薯饼，接着他们在甜品站买了圣诞特供的抹茶草莓华夫筒雪糕，享受了第二个半价的优惠，几分钟后凯隐一手拿着两个雪糕，他似乎十分喜欢插在雪糕上的姜饼人。  
“快吃掉它。”拉亚斯特似乎对凯隐感兴趣的一切都抱有敌意，它故意这样说道，“姜饼人要沾着雪糕才好吃，别浪费了。”  
“不，我觉得它这样就很好吃。”凯隐反驳道，但拉亚斯特不与他争吵。它只是十分高兴见到凯隐为了反驳它的观点把那个姜饼人吃掉了——姜饼到底要怎么吃它才不知道呢，它随口说的。  
拉亚斯特没有手，也没有嘴巴，于是第二个买给拉亚斯特的雪糕也进了凯隐的肚子里。拜天气所赐，凯隐站在门外，等他开始吃拉亚斯特的那份雪糕的时候居然一点融化的迹象也没有。  
保安拉开商城的大门，意味着等会吃完这个雪糕的时候他们可以进去逛逛，看看大型商业广场里面到底是怎么样的。“我们可以一起去看电影。”拉亚斯特提议道，“一般来说两个人出来玩都会这样做。而且看一场电影要两个小时，可以消磨许多时间。”  
“你从哪懂的这么多啊。”凯隐咬着姜饼含糊不清地说道，“而且这也不具备参考意义，你甚至都不是人。”

-+-  
凯隐坐在影院的最后一排，隔壁的座位摆着拐杖糖拉亚斯特，他看着正在播放两个健壮男性滚在地上亲吻的镜头的屏幕，坐立不安。  
“拉亚斯特，看看你挑的电影。”凯隐恼怒地说道。  
“我觉得就很好。”拉亚斯特看得津津有味。  
“真不敢相信，刚才柜台的工作人员居然没有看我的身份证，如果她要看，我就不用进来受这场折磨了。”  
“是的。我知道你没有带身份证，所以我帮你省了这道程序。”  
他们刚才在影院柜台前的小电视屏幕上观看预告片来挑选要看的影片，拉亚斯特一看到那个两个男性握着手掉进深渊的镜头就嚷嚷着一定要看这部叫《As we fall》的电影，凯隐倔强地在电视前看完了所有的预告片，最后没挑到想看的电影的凯隐还是买了两张《As we fall》的电影票，为了不让拉亚斯特影响到其他人的观影效果他甚至买了最后排的票，随后他抱着拉亚斯特在检票工作人员奇怪的目光下走进了放映厅，发现哪怕是早场，放映厅里也坐了不少人。  
影片的开头是一个挽弓的英俊天神战士在古战场上跟一些奇形怪状的怪物战斗并大杀特杀，凯隐在一股微妙的熟悉感下逐渐升起了不妙的预感。当他听到这个天神战士的名字是一个尽管经历了艺术改动但依然是V打头的单词的时候，他终于反应了过来。  
这个辣鸡农具！凯隐恶从心起，他解下脖子上的围巾，一把捆住了拉亚斯特那只巨大的独眼。但凯隐还是失策了，在他被拉亚斯特侵蚀掉的半个身体里，包括了一只眼睛。于是拉亚斯特得意洋洋地说我还是能看到的，甚至还控制住了凯隐的左手不让他捂住自己那半边被拉亚斯特占用了的眼睛。  
电影的剧情跟他们知道的大致相同，但还是做出了迎合市场和社会价值观的改动，尤其是结局：比如堕落成暗裔，满怀恨意和怒火的韦鲁斯被体内那对基友真挚的爱情感动了，再比如尽管在韦鲁斯融入变成了和谐社会的现代时出了不少洋相但人类的善良感动了他，于是他想起了自己飞升成天神战士是为了守护人类，瞬间洗白并与再次突破而入的怪物战斗，千钧一发之际一记满蓄力的Q射爆boss的脑袋，然后牺牲了自己堵住了与异界连接的洞口（不知道是什么原理，但导演说可以，那就可以吧）。  
拉亚斯特原本看那对基友搞gay和看韦鲁斯出洋相看得其乐无穷，但在韦鲁斯开始洗白拯救世界那一段剧情的时候，它完全沉寂了下来。它表现出了参加葬礼般的肃穆，让凯隐忍不住频频转过头去看身旁的拐杖糖，最后还是把系在眼睛上的围巾取了下来。  
在结局悲壮的音乐中小情侣互相说我爱你而韦鲁斯沉默不语，电影走马灯回放天神战士韦鲁斯的英姿，然后韦鲁斯带着体内的一对小情侣光荣牺牲。拉亚斯特看完了这段壮烈的画面，在开始播放演职员名单时，它沉痛地说：  
“OOC了。”

-+-  
“前一个小时我给10分，最后半小时我给-10分，所以，0分。”他们坐在火锅店的卡座里，凯隐在这头，拐杖糖在那头，中间隔着热气腾腾的鸳鸯锅。拉亚斯特对刚才看的电影依旧耿耿于怀，“改编不是乱编，他们这样乱来，我敢说在这电影下映前片尾那堆人通通都要死。”  
“我看大家都挺喜欢的。”凯隐往奶白色的汤里夹了几片肥牛，毫不留情地说，“人民群众喜闻乐见，你管不着。而且，你没看见电影开始前的声明吗？‘根据真实事件改编，已取得本人同意’，你就是嫉妒韦鲁斯有了身体出了电影事业有成，你还是一把默默无闻的镰刀而已。”  
“这不是一回事。”拉亚斯特说，“我们暗裔对人类才不会有什么留恋，更不要说被什么可笑的爱情感动了，我们是带来战争的灾厄，为了复仇而生。”  
“是是是，然而现在你这个灾厄在和你的宿主一块吃火锅呢。”凯隐把装满着从辣锅里捞出的花椒和干辣椒的饭碗放到拉亚斯特面前，“现在，‘来自地狱的使者’拉亚斯特麻烦把自己点的地狱辣锅底解决一下。”  
“你知道我没有嘴巴，对吧？我只是一个拐杖糖。”拉亚斯特立刻改口，“我没法子吃东西。再说了，你吃的就是我吃的，你早上还把我的雪糕吃掉了呢，吃个辣锅怎么了，暗裔的舌头可以连魔鬼辣椒都能承受。”  
“可惜我的舌头还是我的。”凯隐皱着脸夹起一片在辣锅中泡了有一段时间的冬瓜，抖了抖试图把上面的辣油弄掉，但是这片薄薄的冬瓜已经变成了红色，他吹了又吹，才把这片冬瓜塞进嘴里，然后就爆发出了惊天动地的咳嗽。  
凯隐一把抓起自己的杯子喝光了里面的水，然后抢过拉亚斯特面前的杯子把水喝完，最后他把放在架子上的柠檬水喝了差不多有半壶，才差不多缓了过来，指着想要开口的拉亚斯特：“闭嘴，拉亚斯特。不然我就把你的拐杖头插进辣锅里。”  
“给我，我可以替你吃。”拉亚斯特开口说道。  
“哈！想都别想。”凯隐看向拉亚斯特的眼睛，“露出狐狸尾巴了吧。别做梦了，赢的那个只会是我。”  
“等着瞧吧，时间长着呢。”

-+-  
拉亚斯特骗他往辣锅里放豆泡。吸饱了辣油的豆泡让凯隐只咬了一口就咳得天昏地暗。他气冲冲地把鼓鼓囊囊的豆泡埋进了拉亚斯特面前那个只有花椒和辣椒的碗里，“给我吃完它们。”他说。  
“好的。”拉亚斯特盯着凯隐通红的嘴唇和潮红的脸庞，乖巧地回答道。  
最后拉亚斯特当然没有吃成那碗东西，凯隐也不打算为了让拉亚斯特吃上辣椒就做出退让（而且拉亚斯特说他们暗裔吃魔鬼辣椒都没感觉的），他们从火锅店里走出来，发现商场里人流密集，显然到了下午大家都愿意出门来逛逛了。  
凯隐逛了一圈，发现他没什么要买的。衣服不用买，鞋子不用买，箱包不用买，饰品也不用买。  
“这些金属饰品没什么好的。”拉亚斯特酸溜溜地说，“如果你想要，我可以给你做一个。”  
“你做的还不够吗。”  
凯隐在一家饼干店前停下脚步。“圣诞大促，姜饼第二件半价”的招牌吸引着凯隐，他看着架子上琳琅满目的姜饼小人、姜饼雪屋、姜饼雪花、姜饼圣诞树，果断出手，拿起了两袋混搭装。  
拉亚斯特被抗在肩上，购物袋挂在它身上，在行走的过程中还会一下一下地敲到凯隐的后背。  
“回去了。”他说，拉亚斯特没有反对。  
在等车的时候凯隐再去买了一个雪糕，拉亚斯特拒绝了自己那份，凯隐在风雪中舔着雪糕上了公交，往零钱箱投了四块钱。

-+-  
凯隐回到寺庙的时候发现广场上新停了一辆越野车，车身上还有均衡教派的标志。  
慎又来了。凯隐叹气，庙门紧紧关着，他也没有费劲去敲开那扇门，直接穿过墙走进去，打算先回房间放下手里的姜饼，再去找劫大师。  
等他走进走廊的时候，他发现自己的房门前已经等了一个劫大师的影子。影子的旁边还放着一个装满了东西的绿色袋子，袋子上面用透明胶贴了一张叠起来的纸，看上去好像是给凯隐的。  
见凯隐去拿那张纸，影子朝他点了点头，便原地消散了。凯隐拿起纸，打开，纸十分巨大，第一行写着“附近的居民由你负责，以下是地址和对应的礼物。”这句话，接下来的就是一连串的地址和礼物编号。没有多余的话，甚至没有解释到底发生了什么。  
凯隐脑边出现了一个大大的问号。拉亚斯特还被抗在肩上等着被放下来，然后就只听到一阵纸被揉皱塞进衣兜里的声音，随后凯隐仿佛开了迅捷步伐一样冲向劫的起居室。  
只可惜他去得有一点晚，等他拉开劫大师的房门的时候发现已经人去房空，桌上还放着两个茶杯，凯隐猛然想起停在门外的那辆均衡教派的车，掉过头往外冲去，等他穿过外墙正好看到那辆越野车点火，他想也没想就跑了过去，一看，果然，他的师父正坐在副驾驶上，旁边就是慎。  
凯隐敲了敲车窗，慎替他放下了车窗，就在劫大师转过脸问他怎么了的时候，凯隐亲自目睹了劫大师是如何从春风化雨到寒风彻骨这样完美的情绪转变。

-+-  
“你已经可以独当一面了。”劫大师板着脸这样告诉他，“因此我可以放心把影流（附近的居民）交给你负责，我要去扩展我们的业务范围，让我们可以覆盖整个艾欧尼亚市，让每个市民的孩子都能享受到圣诞的快乐。”  
“而且今年我们决定不再给约德尔人派礼物。”慎接过话茬，告诉凯隐，“所以任务没有那么繁重，用掠影步也可以应付，不必担心。”  
“我要怎……”凯隐甚至没能说完一句话，劫大师就冷酷地扔下一句“不要令我失望”后摇上了车窗，随后这辆载着两个忍者和一车的礼物和影子的越野车便一骑绝尘消失在了凯隐视线中，直到车尾气都看不见了，凯隐仍久久没回过神来。  
“我觉得不给约德尔人挺好的。”拉亚斯特突然开口，“不然我会忍不住把他们都杀掉的。”

-+-  
凯隐在房间里啃着姜饼等待日落结束。名为圣诞节的魔法会使这天的人们早早入睡，即使是在电灯普及的今日，只要太阳完全落下，天幕变黑，人们就会早早地睡眠。  
现在的问题是，凯隐没有驾照。他有几个假身份以备必要时使用，但没有任何一个假身份有驾照，而他本人也没有进行过学习。他在记忆地址，发现覆盖范围也就附近的几个街区，但他没想到就这么点范围居然会有这么多小孩，礼物的编号居然去到了四位数，他要怎么从几千个礼物里准确找出要送的那一个似乎是一件很考验运气的事情。  
再说，这个看上去平平无奇的绿色袋子能装这么多礼物也很奇怪啊。  
拉亚斯特被放在大敞的袋口前，在辨认不礼物的大小和包装袋有什么区别，而凯隐在想从天黑到天亮的十个小时要怎么运用才能都准确送到收件人床头的袜子里。  
派送礼物的过程并不特别愉快，但有个拉亚斯特在旁边说说话总是好的，哪怕它总是狗嘴吐不出象牙。凯隐原本是打算利用掠影步拉着一整袋的礼物直接派发的，但是在派完一栋高楼的所有小孩之后他发现这样子实在太慢了，更不要提他每次都要从那袋放得乱七八糟的礼物里翻出正确的那个，过程要耗费的时间不确定，甚至有快20分钟都没找到他需要的那个礼物的情况，凯隐觉得照这样下去，天亮了他都没能派上几户人家。  
见状拉亚斯特大发慈悲，告诉了凯隐它刚才从劫的脑子里偷来的信息（期间它还见缝插针向凯隐抱怨劫的脑海里充斥着令它一点都不喜欢的情感）：劫每次都是把礼物按编号摆在广场上，拿起合适的礼物，交换位置，放下礼物，再交换位置，这样完成的，然而凯隐没有影分身，他只有一个能进墙的掠影步，对于加快派送礼物进程没什么作用。  
“我可以先把礼物整理好，”凯隐想，“然后我再把一整栋楼的礼物放到袋子里去派，然后再回来取下一栋楼的礼物。”  
凯隐想找其他人帮忙，然而其他的弟子们都一脸为难地说劫大师不许他们出手帮凯隐，今晚的派送任务只能由凯隐一个人完成，于是凯隐顶着寒风开始摆礼物，被他背在身后的拉亚斯特则充当狗头军师的作用，告诉他“应该放在这个位置”和“应该放在那里”。  
等凯隐终于摆好了，他按照纸上的地址把礼物按编号装入袋中。幸好劫大师在给地址的时候是按照以寺庙为中心向外扩展，从近到远，从高层到低层的规律写的，不然光是分拣礼物他们都能做到天亮。  
凯隐有一辆摩托车。不是那种很拉风的重型摩托，是当初教派里因为不知道什么事情团购的，所有人的摩托都一个样，除了劫大师的。原本凯隐是不想骑他的摩托去送的，他不喜欢这辆摩托车，它一点都不帅，在大街上随处可见。而且摩托车会有声音，虽然不至于吵醒人但是会把人养的狗吵醒，他一点也不想经历刚才那种他一从墙里出来就看到有条大狗对着他龇牙的情况，而拉亚斯特还在问能不能把这狗宰了这种智障问题。  
但没办法，形式比人强，凯隐也只好硬着头皮去开摩托。而且圣诞老人总该是有个坐骑的，拉亚斯特这么说道，你虽然没有跑得很快的驯鹿，但是摩托也不错。  
于是影流的弟子们看着他们新手上路的圣诞老人师兄一边对着捆在围巾里的拐杖糖骂骂咧咧，一边踩着摩托嗖地蹿了出去，话尾消失在了空气中。

-+-  
在拉亚斯特冷嘲热讽的催促下，他们勉强在夜间完成了派送的任务。凯隐从最后一户人家的墙中穿出时，天边已经开始泛白，马上就要天亮了。  
“凯隐，我们去看日出吧。”拉亚斯特突然这么说道。凯隐有些诧异，但看在拉亚斯特今晚帮忙背了一大堆礼物的份上，而且他也有些想看日出，于是便答应了，还把观看日出的地点定在了他们影流寺庙的顶上。  
他和拉亚斯特一起迎接过不少的日出。作为影流教派中实力不俗的弟子，他也被派去执行过不少任务。其中很多任务都在远离影流庙宇的地方，来回的路上反而耗费了更多的时间。当他抵达目的地，便会潜伏阴影中，等待夜幕降临，在影子中伺机而出，精准地取人性命。因此他们经常回程的路途中迎来天光熹微，见证太阳从地平线上升起，但像现在这样，他们坐在庙宇的顶端，凯隐怀抱着拉亚斯特，拉亚斯特那只独眼对着东方升起的太阳，他们一同观看日出，却是从未有过的体验。  
“有点刺眼，”拉亚斯特说，“如果是你的眼睛的话一定受不了吧。还记得那次吗，你被闪光弹刺得睁不开眼，你依赖的影子也消失了，是我救了你。”  
“是是，‘这种程度的光亮对暗裔的眼睛来说简直不痛不痒’，我记着呢。”  
他们之间安静下来。拉亚斯特静静地看着太阳一点一点升起，凯隐眯起眼睛，他有些困了，忽然间，他想起了一件事。他拿起那干瘪的礼物袋子，从里面掏出了一把橙色的，亮晶晶的晶体。凯隐松开握紧的手，那些晶体便破裂开来，变成纯粹的能量飞向拉亚斯特。  
“圣诞快乐，拉亚斯特。”  
“圣诞快乐，凯隐。”拉亚斯特第二次说道，“等太阳完全脱离地平线，我就会变成原来的样子了。”  
“最好是这样。”凯隐说。太阳慢慢抬起，只剩下小小的一部分仍躲在地平线下。在与怀里的拐杖糖相处的最后一刻里，凯隐像是不经意般，轻声说道：  
“明年见，拐杖糖拉亚斯特。”  
苏醒的鸟儿的啾鸣声回响在寂静的清晨，暖烘烘的初阳照在身上，凯隐渐渐阖上眼睛。他挣扎着想要保持清醒，因为他清楚当他醒来一切便一如既往；然而他无法抵抗那本能般的困意，在坠入睡梦之前，凯隐那混沌的思绪捕捉到了一缕轻飘飘的喟叹。  
“或许吧。”它说。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 一些设定：  
> 1.当年劫叛出均衡教派，随后又回到寺庙来，他与当时均衡的领袖苦说进行了一次秘密的战斗，最后是劫胜利了，按照条件，苦说金盘洗手，解散了均衡教派，并把寺庙让了出来。  
> 2.苦说的儿子外出回来发现家被偷了，在老爸的劝说下成立了均衡教派2.0，把原本因为解散而无处可去的原均衡成员重新接纳，与劫的影流教派形成对立之势。  
> 3.瓦尔茂是编剧，剧本写完出来韦鲁斯审稿后觉得ok，但亚托克斯观影后觉得不太ok。Anyway，这电影要拍第二部了。


End file.
